You Hear My Rhythm
by SimpleTune
Summary: "Kurt, I know you think you're a baby penguin, but you're not. Trust me. You have no idea what you do to me." Ignoring a few giggles and shocked whispers, Blaine continues. "I wanted to use this song to kind of...show you that a little bit."


"Well, guys, does – "

Blaine's hand shoots in the air before Mr. Schue even asks the question. He ignores Kurt's lovingly intended 'god you're weird' look.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song for Kurt."

"Well, okay Blaine, let's see it."

Blaine strides quickly to the front of the room, moving the mike stand to just a few feet away from Kurt. He picks at the hem of the v-neck behind his back, trying to hide his nervousness. Not only is this his first non-audition performance for the glee club, the topic of his song is rather…controversial. But he couldn't think of a person more worth singing it to.

"Kurt," Blaine starts, looking straight into his boyfriend's eyes. He had expected Kurt to be embarrassed a little, but Kurt seems perfectly content, looking on with an easy smile. Blaine clears his throat, realizing he just spent a long, awkward moment distracted by Kurt. He tries again. "Kurt, I know you think you're a baby penguin, but you're not. Trust me." He drops his voice. "You have no idea what you do to me." Ignoring a few giggles and shocked whispers, Blaine continues. "I wanted to use this song to kind of…show you that a little bit. I hope you like it." With that, he nods at the guitarist, and an intense, sultry melody begins. Blaine approaches the mike stand.

_Well it's a hot one_

_Like seven inches from the midday sun_

_I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone_

Blaine grabs the mike out of its stand and approaches Kurt, swaying his hips.

_But you stay so cool_

_My mu__ñ__equita _

He frames Kurt's face with the hand not holding the mike.

_My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa_

He backs up as he sings:

_You're my reason for reason_

_The step in my groove_

Blaine smiles and does a Warbler-esque step-touch before returning to the mike stand.

_And if you said 'This life ain't good enough'_

_I would give my world to lift you up_

_I would change my life to better suit your mood_

'_Cause you're so smooth_

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

_It's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You've got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah_

_Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it_

_Well I'll tell you one thing_

Blaine's lust-darkened eyes flutter up and lock with Kurt's, just as dark.

_If you would leave it'd be a crying shame_

_In every breath and every word I hear your name_

_Callin' me _out

Blaine rolls his hips suggestively against the mike stand. He sees Kurt's jaw drop almost imperceptibly and inwardly grins.

_Well from the barrio_

He strides to Kurt's seat again and offers him a hand. Kurt takes it and follows Blaine to the stage.

_You hear my rhythm from the radio_

_You feel the turning of the world_

_So soft so smooth turning you round _

He twirls Kurt in a slow circle.

_And round_

He pulls Kurt close to a sort of tango stance, watching Kurt's dark green eyes. They sing the chorus together, Kurt harmonizing with Blaine:

_And if you said 'This life ain't good enough'_

_I would give my world to lift you up_

_I would change my life to better suit your mood_

'_Cause you're so smooth_

Blaine drags his hands down Kurt's back. He thinks he hears Kurt moan; he feels his cock twitch; he has to remind himself that he is onstage in front of a bunch of their friends and a teacher and not alone with his (extremely hot) boyfriend.

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

_It's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You've got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah_

Kurt sings the last line with a sassy smile:

_Gimme your heart, make it real, or else forget about it_

With that, Blaine spins Kurt away, then back again, to hold him close to his chest and mesh their hips together during the guitar solo. He wants to live forever in this moment, Kurt flush against him and the heat of dancing and Carlos Santana wailing in the background. But the guitarist peters out and Blaine is determined to finish this performance because he knows Glee is important to Kurt and besides, Blaine will look really stupid if he just stops in the middle of a song. He flips Kurt around to face him and leads them in a small tango as he sings the last bit of the song:

_Oh let's don't forget about it_

_Oh let's don't forget about it_

_Oh let's don't forget about –_

Before Blaine can finish, Kurt plants his mouth onto Blaine's, bending him halfway backwards in his fervor, and oh Kurt's kisses are deep and sultry and the guitar is still in the background – Blaine can't think straight; he just kisses Kurt back, giving as good as he gets. At some point the music stops but Blaine doesn't really notice. Kurt rolls his hips into Blaine and Blaine moans, loudly, in front of the entire glee Club, but he just can't bring himself to care with the way Kurt is kissing him. Some vague part of his brain still receiving signals from the part of his world that is not Kurt, all Kurt, Kurt kissing and roaming and _touching_…that part hears Mr. Schue calling their names, but Kurt doesn't seem to be distracted, so Blaine focuses on the task at hand.

"All right, boys!" Blaine flinches because the voice is right next to his ear, but keeps on kissing Kurt. Until Kurt pulls their faces apart with an embarrassingly loud pop.

"What, Schuester?" he growls. Blaine does his best to suppress a whine.

Mr. Schue is genuinely taken aback. "Well – uh – "

"Right," Kurt says, and marches out of the classroom, dragging a flustered Blaine behind him. Blaine doesn't know where this domineering Kurt is coming from, but hell if he doesn't like it.

Kurt pushes Blaine into an abandoned supply closet, slamming the door behind them. He shoves Blaine into the wall, so hard the shelves next to him rattle. "Shh, Kurt, they can hear – OH MY GOD," Blaine practically shouts. Kurt flashes him a wicked grin and pinches his other nipple. Blaine hisses and groans and barely notices when Kurt gets on his knees. Kurt pushes up Blaine's shirt and starts trailing his tongue down Blaine's sternum, planting little kisses at his diaphragm, biting and sucking and Blaine can only stand there and watch Kurt go lower and lower…

"Kurt," he breathes.

"What?" Kurt asks, barely stopping.

"Are you sure you want to…? I mean, we haven't really…"

Kurt turns his eyes up at Blaine and Blaine swears he's lost. He doesn't say anything, but slowly reaches up to unzip Blaine's jeans. He mutters, "A little presumptuous today, aren't we?" as he pulls down Blaine's boxers. But when he sticks out his deliciously pink tongue and runs it along Blaine, Blaine can only respond with a half-choked moan and fisting his hands in his hair. Kurt then slicks up his hand with his tongue and grips Blaine, starts pumping him as he stands back up and pushes their tongues back together in a deep, passionate kiss. One of Blaine's hands leaves his hair and starts rubbing along Kurt's leg, pressing hard at that crease where Kurt's thigh becomes his ass, and Kurt moans into Blaine's mouth, rolling his erection over Blaine's hip. Blaine is thrusting, rattling the shelves, he feels that heat coiling in his stomach and knows he isn't going to last much longer. "Kurt," he groans, trying to warn him. "Blaine," Kurt whispers breathlessly, "Say my name."

"Kurt – "

"Again," Kurt begs.

And then Blaine is cumming; he uses his last bit of willpower to muster another _Kurt!_ before he's completely lost. He feels something warm on his hip and then both boys are panting, trembling, trying to hold themselves up against the wall. After a few minutes, Kurt straightens up a little.

"You better love me, Blaine Anderson," he says, fighting to keep his voice steady. "I just came in my best designer jeans for you." Blaine laughs.

"I do love you, Kurt," he says. He slides an arm around Kurt's waist. His eyes, still lust-dark, smolder into Kurt's. "And may I say – Kurt Hummel, you are sexy."


End file.
